


a dream in which you stay

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, slight season 2 spoilers, things that stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson knows that good things don't last, at least he doesn't expect them too. A fix it fic for season 2 of daredevil</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream in which you stay

Franklin "Foggy" Nelson is born believing that there is good in the world.

This is true, there is good in the world but he learns very quickly that nothing stays that way; nothing good lasts, at least not in New York. It started small, as a child his favorite teachers always left leaving him with nasty ones. His best friend's cousin dies in a gang's cross fire and the family decided that they should move upstate, Foggy never hears from him again. His other close friend starts hanging out with a gang and they drift apart. 

He starts thinking that maybe cops are good people, that is until his friend Brett tells him that a lot of cops are dirty or killers. What amazes him about this is that Brett wants to be a cop when he grows up; "Dirty cops are called 'dirty' for a reason".

Foggy goes through High school with a clenched jaw and hands draw into fists. He wants to be ready for when the good thing that is his life comes crumbling down around him because nothing good lasts.

When he goes to college he meets Mathew Micheal Murdock, a blind catholic honor student and lawyer-to-be. The person who he thinks is going to make his life hell ends up making it a hundred times better. Matt is funny, kind, silly, a huge nerd, and so earnest it break's Foggy's heart. He thinks something as wonderful as Matt won't last, but that's when he learns another thing about Matt Murdock; he is as stubborn as a bull. 

Matt loves Foggy just as much as Foggy loves Matt. One night in a drunken conversation over a bottle of cheap vodka Matt says to Foggy, "you are the best thing in my life" and that's when Foggy knows that he won't let go of Matt. Matt Murdock is the one good thing that stays; through debt, breakups, and finals Matt is always there by Foggy's side. 

They get out of law school and Foggy thinks, this is the end of his friendship with Matt. If that had been the end Foggy could say, in all honesty, that he would have been okay with that. Drunk off his head and laughing loud and knowing without a doubt that Matt loves him, in his book that was about as good as goodbyes could get. 

But stubborn and strong as a bull Matt offers to start a law firm with him, they play with the idea but after a few month's it's just a dream. They get into Landman's and Zack together and though they're hungry and broke they stick by each other. They have a possible dream of getting out of debt and being rich lawyers until Matt, with his Iron will and morals just as strong fulfills their first dream.

They find themselves deep in debt with nothing to their names bu a favorite shitty bar, law degrees, and each other. They buy a little place for their law firm and hang up a little sign, small and paper but it's there. That first night they stay in the office and look out over the city between sips of beer. "Foggy, you know what makes you so amazing?" Matt asks and Foggy giggles."You've stayed" and Foggy holds back a laugh and replies "that's what I was going to say", Come hell or high water Foggy Nelson will be by Matt Murdock's side.

Karen comes into their lives in a blur and they have the heart to think that she'll last. She's perfect, clever and scared but willing to do what needs to be done and uncover the truth. She may be frightened by she's stubborn, maybe more than either of them. Nelson and Murdock is something so good but it lasts. Foggy Nelson starts to think that good things last if you grab onto them and never let go. 

The good thing that is the trust and openness Foggy had though had been between all of them shatters when he finds Matt dressed in black bleeding out on the door to his own apartment. Matt lied to him and now their both lying to Karen, it's all wrong. He worries that this is the end, of their friendship and of Nelson and Murdock. 

But they rebuild their trust and come closer, it's not like it was and it can never be like that again but it's something. They fight for this good thing by telling Karen about everything and it blows up again. It hurts and burns but they rebuild again into something strong. 

They fight for this good thing despite it all, the crime fighting and risky investigations they stay. The mob hates them all and even though there are hits out on them by the minor thugs and death threats they adapt and survive. Despite everything, if heaven and hell came crashing down on them, they stay.

Matt Murdock, Karen Page, and Foggy Nelson stay good in a world where good things don't last.


End file.
